¡¿Que tu quieres qué!
by patroclo
Summary: Sora cumple años y Tai... bueno, digamos que Tai no es el mejor comprando regalos, menos aun cuando se trata de la pelirroja, asi que manda todo al demonio y decide preguntarle cual seria el regalo perfecto... nada lo hubiera preparado para eso... Taiora!


Disclaimer: Ni digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen por el momento, son propiedad de una oscura corporacion japonesa, la Toei Animation.. y mientras esto siga asi, esta historia, al igual que cualquier otra que publique son sin fines de lucro, y con fines netamente recreativos

* * *

Esta historia esta dedicada a mi amiga **Sora Takenouchii**, esto es para ti sora! XD espero que la disfrutes o al menos te haga pasar un agradable momento ^^ se que te dije que iba a tratar de ponerle sorato... pero no pude XDD fue mas fuerte que yo jaja igual creo que puede llegar a gustarte =P

* * *

**Hola! les traigo mi segunda historia publicable.. XD es un OS que trata acerca de la amistad, el amor y por supuesto... los regalos, oh! que seria de nuestra vida sin los regalos ^^**

**Ultimamente he notado que en foro hay muchos fics tragicos, cargados de drama o muy oscuros, asi que trate de escribir este para que fuera ligero, facil de leer y gracioso.. ya saben sin dejar cicatrices emocionales en nadie ^^ espero que los que lo lean lo encuentren divertido, tierno o al menos no una catastrofe xD es un taiora, y me gustaria saber que les parece :D**

* * *

**¡¿Que tu quieres qué?!**

El tiempo pasaba y ahí se encontraba él, deambulando una y otra vez por los pasillos del centro comercial de su vecindario como si fuera una especie de autómata, mientras esa esponjada cabellera castaña de 12 años llamaba la atención de los transeúntes… a pesar de que llevaba horas, realmente muchas horas en eso, no había progresado ni la más miserable pulgada desde que había llegado. Pero no importaba, ya que este año, finalmente sería el año en que Taichi Yagami le obsequiaría algo decente el día de su cumpleaños… y si debía pasar cada minuto de su tiempo hasta que llegara ese día metido de cabeza en el centro comercial, aguantando a esas molestas vendedoras ofrecerle un producto inútil tras otro, que así fuera.

Observaba por quincuagésima vez el contenido de la vitrina de esa tienda, mientras se lamentaba recordando con vergüenza todos esos regalos que le había hecho a lo largo de los años, y no eran precisamente pocos, dado que se conocían desde que apenas podían hablar… esos regalos, esos malditos regalos que ahora se veían tan patéticos, tan sonsos… ¿qué culpa tenía él de que en el momento de comprarlos parecieran ser perfectos?

Recordaba con rubor aquella taza de barro(o al menos eso le había dicho que era) hecha por él que le había regalado el día de su quinto cumpleaños… ahí había empezado todo, el interminable ciclo anual de regalos malos, cortesía de Taichi Yagami. Año tras año se esforzaba, buscaba y buscaba con la esperanza de que un mes después pudiera recordar ese regalo sin sentirse avergonzado de habérselo obsequiado; pero año tras año era lo mismo… a veces incluso se lucia, superando sus marcas anteriores, como aquella vez que en su decimo cumpleaños le obsequió un kit para limpieza de lentes de contacto…

''_-¡Demonios! Ella ni siquiera usa lentes de contacto, idiota''_ se reprochaba a si mismo ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando lo compro? Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Tai, pero de seguro era lo mismo que había pensado todos los otros años cuando por su mente pasaban esas ridículas ideas acerca de regalos… ella nunca se había quejado, nunca le había dicho que sus regalos apestaban… incluso algunos parecían gustarle, y todos, absolutamente todos los recibía con una amplia sonrisa, y luego les daba algún sitio ''especial'' en su habitación(ya que su madre le prohibía exhibirlos en otra parte de la casa) para que las personas que la visitaran pudieran verlos. Pero eso no lo iba a engañar, ya que Tai, al igual que cualquier otra persona a la que le funcionara la vista, podía darse cuenta que sin importar cuanto lo disimulara, esos regalos eran sencillamente horribles.

Tampoco era que Tai fuese un completo inútil a la hora de dar regalos, cuando llegaba el cumpleaños de Kari, Matt, o incluso sus padres podía catalogarse como un average/malo, pero Sora… ohh cuando se trataba de Sora, entonces Tai se convertía simplemente en el peor comprador de regalos de todos los tiempos… cielos, como apestaba.

Al final de otro infructuoso día de ''compras'', se desplomó sobre una banca del centro comercial… sus piernas estaban hinchadas y molidas de tanto caminar, sin embargo se iba como había llegado… sin nada.

Fue mientras observaba los autos pasar frente a los despojos de persona que habían quedado luego de ese agotador día cuando tuvo uno de sus ''momentos de brillantez.''

"_-¿Para qué matarme buscando algo que sé que no va a llegar, si puedo ir a donde Sora y preguntarle qué quiere que le obsequie?''_

Tai en ese instante se sintió todo un genio, se levantó del banco sacando fuerzas que ni él sabía que aun tenía y se dirigió a toda velocidad a casa de Sora… pero como cada año cuando esa fecha se acercaba y la genialidad parecía brotar del moreno, solo se trataba de una ilusión creada por su desesperada mente.

XoXo

– ¡De ninguna manera Tai! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a pensar en preguntarle eso a una chica?- lo regañaba histérica la pelirroja mientras le daba la espalda. Tai en efecto había ido a casa de la elegida del amor, donde ahora se encontraba recibiendo gritos de una molesta Sora por su desvergonzada pregunta… él no entendía ¿Qué tenia de malo que le preguntase? Después de todo cualquier cosa era mejor que las porquerías que siempre le regalaba.

–Vamos Sora… lo único que quiero es poder obsequiarte algo genial en tu cumpleaños por primera vez… no como todos los años - le suplicaba Tai, ya sin saber ya de donde agarrarse para convencerla.

-Tai… te lo he dicho miles de veces, no me importa que me regales… lo que tú me des estará bien- tai juraría que por un momento vio una linda sonrisa formarse en el rostro de su amiga, pero luego fue velozmente borrada y sustituida por esa mirada asesina que había tenido desde que le preguntase qué quería de regalo –además ¿Qué tienen de malo tus regalos? A mí me gustan- rezongaba molesta haciendo pucheros, y señalándole su mesa de noche, donde desde hacia años descansaba su ''taza'', pionero entre los infames regalos de Taichi Yagami.

Tai ya no sabía cómo convencer a la pelirroja para que le dijese… lo único cierto es que este sería, sí o sí el año definitivo, se rehusaba a llegar otra vez con algún embarazoso e inútil regalo. Así que tomó lo que le quedaba de su maltrecho orgullo e hizo lo único que un hombre haría en un momento así… se arrodilló frente a Sora y se suplicó como un niño pequeño.

-Por favor Sora, si te importo debes decirme… debe haber algo, sin importar de que se trate, que desees más que nada en el mundo- decía de rodillas mientras tomaba ambas manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas, y la miraba con esos ojos achocolatados que siempre se le habían atragantado a la elegida del amor –dime que es lo que más deseas, y sin importar lo que sea, yo te lo obsequiaré para tu cumpleaños.

De pronto pudo notar un drástico cambio en Sora, esta paso de estar molesta y mirándolo con un rostro fruncido y reticente, a un súbito sonrojo, agachando la mirada y alejándola de la del castaño, como queriendo esconderse tras su gorro.

-¿Sin… importar lo q-que sea Tai?- preguntó en un tono de voz apenas audible, el elegido del valor la miró curioso, por fin lo conseguiría… y se levantó hasta quedar de pie frente a la pelirroja, aun tomando sus manos.

-Claro Sora- sonrió exultante –Tu solo dime lo que deseas y yo lo conseguiré para ti- le respondió el castaño, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras –Lo que sea.

La pelirroja lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas bailando de lado a lado, aun mas sonrojada que antes.

-De acuerdo Tai… sí hay algo que quisiera que me dieras, aunque probablemente sea una tontería, así que no lo tomes a mal- se excusaba, evitando la respuesta, mientras la ansiedad carcomía al joven de los lentes, que ya no resistía la duda.

-No te preocupes Sora, nada de lo que tú me pidas será una tontería para mí- fue lo último que pronunció antes de que la pelirroja, sonriendo algo tímida y mirándolo con cierta picardía, le respondiese.

-Muy bien Tai… lo que quiero de regalo es… un… un beso.

Las pupilas de Tai se dilataron a más no poder, perdió el control de su cuerpo y soltó de golpe las manos de la pelirroja… en ese momento de haber podido, habría pateado a sus oídos por jugarle una broma como esa, ya que definitivamente Sora no acababa de decir lo que él había escuchado.

-¿Huh?- fue lo único que su impresión le permitió articular, Sora lo miraba en la misma postura de antes, muy apenada y sonrojada.

-Bueno, tú dijiste que podía pedir lo deseara, y eso es lo que deseo en mi cumpleaños Tai, un beso, mi primer beso.

''_- ¡Rayos! Al parecer si había escuchado bien-''_pensó Tai aun sin salir de su asombro, Sora incluso había puesto una tímida sonrisa en su rostro luego de haber pronunciado estoúltimo, así que definitivamente no estaba bromeando.

-Pero… ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó atónito, importándole un comino la sensibilidad que requería el caso. Necesitaba saber que maravilloso acto de bondad había hecho para que Dios de repente decidiera cumplir su deseo mas secreto y profundo.

La pelirroja permanecía bastante sonrojada y apenada por lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo le dedicó su más sincera sonrisa, esa que siempre la acompañaba y que hacía sentir al castaño que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

-Tai… el primer beso para una chica es un momento mágico e inolvidable que vive con ella por el resto de su vida- le respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo –Debe ser perfecto, nunca otro beso será igual que ese, así que cuando ocurra debe ser con una persona que tu sabes que es especial y única para ti, que nunca te haría daño y yo… quiero que tú seas esa persona Tai- terminó agachando la mirada de una manera muy tímida y, ante los ojos del moreno, adorable.

En cualquier otro momento, Tai habría saltado de la felicidad que le producía el escuchar esas palabras por parte de Sora, hacía años que deseaba averiguar a que sabían los labios de su mejor amiga… pero había algo en lo que acababa de decir la pelirroja que lo preocupó, lo asustó y a su vez lo hizo desear nunca haber escuchado esas palabras de Sora. No supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento, así que hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, y eso, por desacertado que fuera, no era otra cosa que salir huyendo del apartamento de sora al acto. Abrió la puerta que tenia a sus espaldas y desapareció con un soplo de aire tras de sí, sin decir una sola palabra, una sola explicación.

-Tai… espera- fue lo único que pronunció la pelirroja al ver la reacción de su amigo, apenas fue un susurro, pero de cualquier modo no había nadie que la escuchara, esa brillante sonrisa que la había acompañado desapareció hasta volverse evidente tristeza… dejó la puerta abierta, y sin importarle nada se arrodilló en el suelo, mientras una solitaria lagrima empezaba a caer por su mejilla.

XoXo

-A ver Tai… repíteme exactamente cuál es tu problema- le preguntaba Matt sin comprender porque su amigo había llegado corriendo a su casa y se encontraba tan contrariado.

–Ya te lo dije, Sora quiere que yo le dé su primer beso ¡su primer beso Matt!- respondía con una preocupación y un desanimo que el rubio no terminaba de entender.

–¿Y cuál es el problema? Yo creí que te gustaba Sora- volvía a preguntar, Tai volteó hacia él con la mirada perdida.

–¿Gustarme? Claro que me gusta Matt, estoy loco por ella desde el jardín de niños… pero ese no es el punto ¿Qué no entiendes? Su primer beso… para ella eso tiene que ser perfecto, algo casi mágico… me dijo que lo iba a recordar por el resto de su vida- soltó un deprimido Tai –y yo nunca he besado a nadie Matt… ¿Qué tal si lo hago mal? ¿Qué tal si lo arruino por completo?

–Ya veo… así que te preocupa decepcionar a Sora, no llenar sus expectativas- masculló mas para sí mismo el rubio, con un aire de iluminación.

–Así es… no quiero ser el que le arruine a Sora el momento más grande de su vida- el castaño realmente había tocado fondo –No quiero que me odie Matt.

El elegido de la amistad se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada, manteniendo una sonrisa que luego de unos segundos empezó a asustar al moreno, y finalmente, habló.

–Dime de nuevo ¿por que de todos los lugares viniste a mi casa?- la satisfacción que destilaba el oji azul al pronunciar esto era perturbadora.

–Pues… tu ya lo has hecho antes, pensé que podías ayudarme- le respondió un poco molesto –¿Qué no es obvio?

-Por supuesto que sí, solo quería escucharte decirlo- bromeaba Matt, rodeando a su amigo por el cuello con su brazo –No te preocupes Tai, te daré todo lo necesario para que Sora nunca olvide el día en que Taichi Yagami le dio su primer beso…

Pasaron unos segundos y nada, solo había silencio entre los dos amigos, los ánimos iniciales se habían reducido notablemente y solo se miraban el uno al otro fijamente y en silencio.

–Y bien ¿Qué quieres saber Tai?-preguntaba Matt un poco perdido, al parecer él tampoco era precisamente un erudito en esto de enseñar acerca del amor.

–No lo sé, supongo que todo… ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? ¿Cómo debo hacerlo?- respondió un Tai extraviado completamente, el rubio de ojos azules se tomó el mentón con su mano derecha, mientras recordaba algún episodio pasado.

–Mi primer beso… si, lo recuerdo perfectamente- susurraba observando hacia el techo –Fue en la escuela, estábamos jugando volleyball y la pelota salió hacia unos arbustos… todo fue un poco raro e inesperado, ella apareció de la nada y me preguntó que estaba haciendo, yo le dije que buscando una pelota y de repente me miró con esos ojos- hizo una pausa, crispándose de solo recordar aquello –Esos ojos aun me dan miedo… en fin, me dijo que me ayudaría a buscarla, pero cuando me acerqué a ella solo se me abalanzó y me besó de repente, luego corrió del lugar… quien diría que era tan atrevida, já, no parecía la vieja…- de pronto Matt cortó súbitamente el relato, percatándose de que Tai estaba frente a él mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de curiosidad.

–¿Y bien? ¡¿Quién era?!- le preguntó impaciente, haciendo un pequeño movimiento de adelante hacia atrás, Matt se sonrojó ante esto, y evitó hundirse más de la cuenta.

–Eso no importa Tai…-dijo tajante –Solo una chica, lo que debes saber es que cuando la beses debes actuar como si no fuera la gran cosa, ya sabes, como si no te importara mucho… mantente cool Tai- le aconsejó sonriendo –Eso amigo, las vuelve locas… te lo aseguro.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó impresionado –¿Solo debo actuar como un patán?

-Sí… básicamente es todo- respondió Matt encogiéndose de hombros –Hazlo y te pedirán tu número telefónico antes de que te des cuenta.

Tai salió del departamento de su mejor amigo con sentimientos cruzados, por una parte sabía que Matt conocía mucho más acerca de este tema que él pero… por otra parte no sentía que entendiera la magnitud de lo que Sora le había pedido, es decir ¿Para qué quería que le pidiese su número telefónico? Ella ya lo sabía de memoria, y su dirección, los lugares que a él le gustaba frecuentar, cuando estaba alegre, triste… no, no podía ir solo con eso, Sora no era una chica cualquiera, necesitaba algo mas, algo con mas sentimiento, mas romance _''-¡Eso es, romance!''_ pensó de repente, mientras tomaba dirección hacia la casa de una persona que sin duda podía darle consejos mucho mas románticos que el rubio.

XoXo

-¡Tai! Eso es hermoso- gritaba mimi en un tono chillón que estremecía al de los anteojos de aviador –A decir verdad siempre supe que esto pasaría, desde que los vi en el digimundo- se jactaba la castaña –No te preocupes Tai, yo te ayudaré a que sea como un cuento de hadas.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Mimi bombardeó al castaño con todo tipo de consejos increíblemente románticos y empalagosos… que iban desde declarársele a Sora sobre un corcel y… vestido como un príncipe medieval, hasta llevar una orquesta completa a casa de la pelirroja para que el momento del beso fuera inolvidable. El castaño sabia que todo esto funcionaría a la perfección si se tratase de alguna diva del espectáculo, o en este caso, Mimi… pero Sora no era ninguna de ellas, era una chica sencilla y hermosa a la que no le gustaba en exceso la atención, y prefería pasar sus ratos libres con su familia y amigos, antes que exhibiéndose en alguna escandalosa fiesta. Sin duda esto que le contaba mimi era muy romántico, tal vez demasiado para Sora.

-Mimi… ¿No te parece que estas exagerando un poco con todo esto?- le preguntaba con una mirada incrédula, mientras una gota se formaba en su cabeza. La castaña lo pensó por un momento.

-Desde luego que no Tai ¿Cómo crees?- respondió con total seguridad, guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole con gracia. El moreno aun no estaba seguro.

–Pero ¿Acaso así fue como te ocurrió a ti?- al escuchar esa pregunta, la castaña pareció recordar algo muy divertida.

–No, desgraciadamente mi primer beso no fue tan romántico… verás Tai, yo estaba en la escuela con unas amigas y, lo creas o no, ellas dudaban de mis encantos…- contaba en un tono despectivo -les dije que cualquier chico se moría por Mimi Tachikawa, así que hicimos una apuesta, yo dije que podía besar al chico que fuera sin tener que dar explicaciones, ellas dijeron que de seguro no podría hacerlo con el mas apuesto de toda la escuela, que por supuesto no era otro que…- Mimi se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos como dos platos ante la mirada curiosa de Tai y justo antes de decir algo que pudiera comprometerla –bueno, el nombre no importa, pero era apuesto- dijo sonriendo con picardía –sabía que estaba en clases de deporte, así que salí al patio y un chico me dijo que se encontraba en los arbustos buscando algo- el castaño podía ver como una sonrisa se formaba lentamente en la elegida de la pureza –fue bastante extraño Tai… entré en los arbustos y ahí estaba él, como esperándome, me dio una tonta excusa acerca de una pelota o algo así, pero por supuesto yo no le creí, ya que apenas le ofrecí mi ayuda se me acercó y pues… digamos que gané mi pequeña apuesta –mimi ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención a Tai, estaba en su cielo particular, reviviendo su pequeña historia de rompecorazones –el pobre estaba tan sonrojado y sorprendido que apenas se movió… fue muy divertido, luego salí de allí corriendo.

-Sabes, que coincidencia Mimi, Matt me contó una historia muy parecida acerca de su primer beso- le dijo Tai inocente, Mimi casi se ahoga al escuchar esto.

–En… ¿en serio? Bueno, es que es algo común Tai… ya sabes, los arbustos, el beso- trataba de responder completamente nerviosa y muy sonrojada -en fin Tai, lo importante es que cuando la vayas a besar, todo sea muy romántico y lujoso, como en un cuento de hadas.

XoXo

En el monitor de la computadora podía observarse como un programa se descargaba lentamente, mientras, frente a esta, Izzy esperaba paciente mirando a Tai con algo de impresión e incredulidad.

–Entonces… ¿estás aquí porque los consejos de Matt y Mimi acerca de cómo besar a Sora no te convencieron?

–Así es- sonaba reflexivo el moreno –no es que no me hayan ayudado solo… que necesito que esto sea perfecto Izzy, perfecto- recalcaba Tai –no voy a arruinar este regalo también, así que pensé que tú podrías ayudarme- terminó con total convencimiento… mucho mas del que mostraba el pelirrojo.

–Solo tú podrías pensar eso…- exhaló Izzy negando con la cabeza –Tai, me encantaría poder contarte alguna experiencia pero… yo tampoco he besado nunca a una chica- al oír esto, el elegido del valor se decepcionó bastante, levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y tomando dirección hacia la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo.

–Está bien Izzy, no te preocupes…-exclamó cabizbajo –supongo que le preguntaré a Joe.

–Espera un momento Tai- lo detuvo su amigo –nunca te dije que no podía darte un consejo… que no lo haya hecho en la práctica no significa que no conozca la teoría- el castaño se puso muy feliz al oír esto, y volvió de inmediato a su asiento.

Un par de minutos después, la escena podía resumirse como Izzy mirando al moreno con una sonrisa expectante, y un Tai semi-horrorizado que cada vez tomaba mas distancia respecto al pelirrojo.

– ¿y bien? ¿Qué te pareció? He investigado un poco del tema- soltaba el elegido del conocimiento, esperando ansioso la impresión del moreno, que no lucia tan encantado.

–Cielos Izzy… no lo sé, es decir tenemos 12 años, no creo que vaya a usar todo eso- exclamaba poco convencido –Pero tendré en cuenta lo de la menta- el pelirrojo frunció el labio y lo miró detenidamente, antes de hablar.

–Muy bien Tai, tal vez haya exagerado un poco, pero recuerda siempre los diez pasos básicos del beso perfecto- le explicaba recordándole una lista de diez pasos que había logrado ''aislar'' para tener la sucesión del beso ideal, una suerte de algoritmo del amor… cortesía del mismísimo Izzy Izumi. El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza un poco inseguro… y se despidió de su amigo, tomando dirección hacia el hogar de la última persona en su ''lista de apoyo. ''

''–_Él es el mayor… de seguro tiene más experiencia-'' _pensaba Tai confiado en que Joe sin duda podría ayudarlo.

XoXo

-Por supuesto Tai- afirmaba con total rotundidad el peli azul, dejando perplejo, aunque de grata manera desde luego, al elegido del valor.

–En... ¿En serio Joe?- Tai necesitaba asegurarse de que acababa de escuchar bien –Vaya… no lo esperaba- terminó, en un inaudible susurro que pasó sin la atención de su amigo.

–Desde luego, Joe Kido no será un experto, pero puedo darte un consejo si lo necesitas- Tai estaba encantado, esto era justo lo que necesitaba… la cordura y paciencia de Joe debía ser, cuando menos una consejera más confiable que sus otros amigos.

–Y… ¿Cuántas chicas has besado entonces?- preguntó tan ilusionado como un niño en navidad… ilusión que se fue desquebrajando al ver como el rostro de su amigo borraba la confiada sonrisa y la sustituía por una especie de lamento.

-Yo pues… veras Tai… ¿una?- como un castillo de naipes, en cuestión de segundos esa ilusión casi infantil no se derrumbó, ya que entonces quedaría algo que recoger… no, más bien se hizo cenizas.

–Cielos… era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- se lamentó el moreno, pero al ver la decepción que invadía al prospecto de médico, decidió al menos intentarlo –Sabes Joe… lo que realmente importa no es la cantidad- decía mientras fingía lo mejor posible una sonrisa –Sino la ¿calidad?

Los ojos de Joe habían recuperado su brillo, se sentía útil de nuevo, o al menos eso pensó Tai al ver su reacción.

–¡Tienes razón Tai!- exclamó eufórico – Y después de todo, fue fantástico… casi podría decirse que irrepetible, así que dime ¿Qué necesitas saber?

¡Demonios! Ahora no solo joe estaba eufórico, también Tai se había emocionado como pocos al ver lo fantástica que había sido la experiencia para su amigo.

''_-Esto tiene que servir, si fue tan genial, Joe debe saber perfectamente cómo hacerlo grandioso para Sora-''_ pensaba con gran emoción, luego se percató de que su amigo le había hecho una pregunta, y esperaba ansioso la respuesta –Bueno yo… solo quiero saber cómo debe un primer beso Joe, eso es todo- respondió alegre, mientras su pierna daba pequeños tumbos. Joe se acomodó sus lentes y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hilvanar toda su sabiduría.

-De acuerdo, eso sí puedo responderlo Tai- empezó muy seguro, aumentando la expectación del castaño –Bien, mi primer beso fue el año pasado… lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, estaba en la fiesta de un primo que vive en Kioto cuando esa chica se me acercó, nunca la había visto… y al parecer ella tampoco a mí, pues me llamó Ichiro- comentó Joe mientras hacia un esfuerzo por recordar cada detalle, una mueca de extrañez se formó en la cara del moreno –pensé en decirle que se había equivocado de persona, pero era tan linda, y lucia tan perdida que creí que sería mejor ayudarla a que se repusiera antes de hablar con ella… creo que había mezclado su bebida accidentalmente con sake- meditaba el elegido de la sinceridad, dejando a Tai completamente estupefacto –Sí, creo que era sake… por supuesto que una chica de su edad no debía estar bebiendo licor, así que trate de quitársela antes de que se arrepintiera pero-acá Joe hizo una sutil pausa, mientras con su mirada perdida en algún lugar de la pared de su habitación, se sonrojaba… luego se acomodó de nuevo sus lentes y continuó –Cuando traté de quitársela Tai, ella dijo algo respecto a ese tal Ichiro, y después sin avisarme me besó, solo me beso…-finalmente Joe abandonó sus recuerdos y volteó hacia Tai, con una cara de realización –Así que ahí está tu respuesta Tai, el primer beso debe ser así, a oscuras, violento… y con olor a alcohol.

La expresión que tenía la cara del elegido del valor al momento que Joe terminó de hablar, era una extraña mezcla entre indignación y lástima… boquiabierto, con un ojo que titilaba a cada segundo, y una inmensa gota sobre su cabeza.

-Sabes Joe, no creo que te hayas equivocado con el sake… solo dudo que haya sido accidental- comentó en medio de su impresión –Bueno, pero si fue tan especial como dices ¿Dónde está la chica? No te he visto nunca con ella- Joe lo miró extrañado.

–Por supuesto que no Tai, ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre, a decir verdad solo estuve con ella durante unos pocos minutos, poco tiempo después de que me besara se levantó de ahí y se fue tambaleándose hacia la barra… no volví a saber de ella- cerró un poco decepcionado el peli azul.

XoXo

Finalmente había llegado el día, el cumpleaños de Sora era esa misma noche y Tai aun no sabía cómo demonios hacer que ese ''regalo'' fuera lo que la pelirroja esperaba… es decir, perfecto. Kari había salido con sus padres por lo que la casa se encontraba vacía y Tai había permanecido desde hacía horas en sofá de la sala, pensando y meditando acerca de lo haría en casa de la pelirroja… estaba emocionado, eso sin duda, pero inseguro… inseguro acerca de lo que sentiría él, lo que sentiría Sora… porque mas allá de un beso, Tai esperaba que Sora sintiera algo al besarlo, ese algo que él había estado sintiendo por ella desde hacia tanto tiempo… y si arruinaba el beso, sabía que toda oportunidad de que esto ocurriera se iría inmediatamente al traste.

''_-Si tan solo esos estúpidos consejos me hubieran ayudado-''_ pensaba melancólico, había repasado como loco todo lo que le dijeran sus amigos, era solo que… ninguno de esos parecía ser perfecto, y como dijo antes, ese beso tenía que ser sencillamente algo perfecto.

Decidió salir de su casa como a eso de las seis, el sol se empezaba a ocultar por el oeste y las calles a contagiarse de la vida nocturna de Tokio; por suerte para él el apartamento de Sora no estaba sino a unas pocas calles del suyo. Tocó al timbre y ella abrió la puerta, cuando lo vio quedó bastante impresionada, aunque feliz.

– ¡Tai! Creí que no vendrías… ya sabes después de todo lo que ha pasado- lo saludó algo apenada, el castaño en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad, su cerebro se encontraba colmado de los consejos y relatos de sus amigos, sin sumar los nervios que lo abarrotaban a cada segundo… la impresión que daba era como cuando alguien estudia demasiado duro para un examen, y solo puede pensar y reaccionar en base a aquello que tanto ha estudiado.

–No te preocupes Sora… no dejaría de venir en tu cumpleaños- dijo bastante nervioso –Y tu regalo… si quieres puedo dártelo ahora, estoy listo- al escuchar esto, el rostro alegre y animado de Sora se tornó bastante triste y decepcionado.

–Sabes Tai, olvídalo… yo pensaba que te agradaría la idea pero, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, con que hayas venido es suficiente para mí- el tono con el que hablaba la elegida del amor hacia querer a Tai matarse por hacerla sentir así, lo peor es que sí quería… ¡demonios! Si tan solo ella supiera cuanto quería hacerlo. Pero no podía decírselo, ya no por la aberrante inseguridad respecto a los sentimientos de Sora que se lo había impedido durante todos estos años, sino porque sencillamente en ese momento se encontraba paralizado, totalmente paralizado de los nervios, y las palabras no le salían de la boca. La pelirroja esperó una respuesta por algunos segundos, pero al no llegar nunca, simplemente agachó aun más el rostro y se dio vuelta hacia la casa –Pasa Tai… ya todos llegaron, eres el ultimo.

La noche para el castaño transcurrió de la peor manera posible, estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo recluido en el sillón de la sala de Sora, pensativo y aun completamente paralizado… cada cierto tiempo alguno de sus amigos se acercaba a él y le preguntaba si había aplicado los consejos que le había dicho hace unos días, Tai solo le respondía con una tenue sonrisa que los hacía guiñarle un ojo y darle un amistoso golpe en el brazo, acompañando el gesto con palabras como ''te lo dije'', ''ese es mi amigo'' o ''así se hace tai''; para Tai eso no importaba, ya que gracias a su nuevo ''complejo de piedra'' Sora pensaba que él no quería besarla, así que de todas formas nunca podría aplicar todos esos díscolos y desastrosos consejos que le habían dado sus amigos tan esperanzados.

Durante la fiesta, y a pesar de que sus extremidades parecían haber decidido entrar en huelga repentina, sus ojos no se apartaron de la pelirroja ni un segundo. La observaba bailar con Joe de esa manera tan suya, alegre y espontanea que siempre le había gustado, mientras se repetía que era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, y se lamentaba por ser tan cobarde… ella finalmente le había quitado esa duda que siempre lo había acompañado, le había puesto la oportunidad de su vida en bandeja de plata… ¡por dios! prácticamente había estado esperando algo así desde siempre, pero cuando finalmente se le presentaba, él solo se había quedado parado como un completo idiota sin responder nada.

XoXo

Cuando la fiesta por fin acabó, y el ultimo de los invitados se había marchado ya, Sora se puso a recoger todo el desorden que había dejado su cumpleaños en la casa… se encontraba limpiando la mesa del comedor cuando se percató de que Tai aun estaba ahí; primero se impresionó un poco de ver a su amigo sentado en el salón como si nada cuando ya el lugar estaba vacío, pero luego se acercó hasta quedar frente al él y lo miró con dulzura.

–Tai… ¿Quieres que salgamos a hablar?-preguntó en voz baja y con la mirada triste, el moreno, que aun estaba semi-catatónico, solo asintió torpemente con su cabeza, y se levantó del lugar, abandonando el apartamento junto con la pelirroja.

Caminaron lado a lado y en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta llegar a un pequeño parque a unas calles de donde vivían… ya era tarde en la noche y el cielo estaba oscuro, pero sin importarles esto se dirigieron a su interior y se sentaron bajo un pequeño árbol, en el suelo. La pelirroja miraba a su amigo con preocupación y culpa, este mantenía sus ojos perdidos en el césped y no decía ni una palabra.

–Tai-kun… estas así por lo del regalo ¿Cierto?- preguntó triste la pelirroja, el moreno la miró fijamente y asintió.

A Sora le cayó como una puñalada aquella afirmación, y súbitamente se sintió culpable por los sentimientos de Tai, por haberle pedido algo tan estúpido a su amigo, ella pensó… pensó en lo difícil que debía ser para Tai el que una amiga de pronto le confesara de manera tan torpe e indirecta lo que sentía por él, y en lo incomodo que debía resultar verla luego de eso, después de todo _''¿Cómo seguir con alguien que te ha pedido tal cosa si tu no sientes lo mismo por ella?''_

-Tai… mi intensión no era forzarte a hacer algo que no querías-le susurró Sora con los ojos aguados –Perdóname, de verdad yo… yo no quería que te sintieras así, solo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos- después de decir esto, y con un par de lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, Sora se levantó del lugar y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse… solo que algo se lo impidió.

-No Sora… por favor no te vayas, yo… sí quiero hacerlo-dijo Tai en voz baja mientras tomaba a la pelirroja del brazo, esto la sorprendió enormemente.

–Pero entonces…-el moreno no la dejó continuar.

–Sí quiero hacerlo-dijo de nuevo, mirando al suelo –Solo que al oírte decir lo maravilloso que debía ser tu primer beso, y lo importante que seria para ti… me asusté, me dio miedo desilusionarte… arruinarte un momento tan especial- la pelirroja tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, y su mirada fija en Tai –veras Sora, tampoco yo he besado nunca a una chica, así que no sé si pueda hacerlo tan bien como lo esperas y no… no quería arruinar también eso- el elegido terminó de hablar sin mirar a su compañera, y con una gran vergüenza sobre él.

Sora se sentó al momento, tan pronto Tai dejó de sujetarla por el brazo, y lo miró de nuevo, pero esta vez no con culpa, sino con comprensión, y una gran alegría.

-Tai… no me importa si no lo has hecho antes o si no sale como en las películas- el castaño subió su mirada, observándola sin comprender, Sora le sonrió –como te dije al principio, lo importante es saber que esa persona es especial… y yo solo quería que fuera contigo, lo demás no importa Tai, para mi será perfecto- la elegida del amor terminó de hablar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos llenos de felicidad... pero por primera vez en la noche no estaba sola, ya que también Tai se encontraba de esa manera.

–Entonces… ¿Aun quieres intentarlo? ¿Aun sabiendo que tal vez puedo ser un terrible besador?- preguntó Tai sin contenerse.

–Solo si tú quieres, Tai- respondió contenta la pelirroja, mientras jugaba con las cintas de su gorro como una niña pequeña.

Tai se aproximó un poco a la pelirroja y esta cerró los ojos; ahí se dio cuenta de que por fin iba a suceder, empezó a dudar de nuevo mientras los centímetros entre ambos desaparecían lentamente… pensó en todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigos y se preguntó de qué manera sería mejor que sucediese.

"_-¿Cool y relajado?… ¿Como en un cuento de hadas?… ¿Los diez pasos del beso perfecto?… ¿Con olor a alcohol?-''_ cada una de las opciones iban apareciendo como flashes en su cabeza, y ya no estaba tan seguro de que hacer. Por fin el espacio se terminó, y tai aun estaba hecho un manojo de dudas… fue cuando sus narices hicieron un leve contacto que reaccionó, entonces se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué sucede Tai?- preguntó mortificada la pelirroja al notar que el moreno no seguía avanzando.

En ese preciso momento en de los lentes entendió… esto no se trataba del beso perfecto, no era una especie de concurso o algo parecido… frente a él se encontraba la chica que siempre había querido, la que le había robado los ojos… y el corazón. Ella solo quería compartir un momento importante de su vida con él, solo eso… no le interesaba que la besara como lo harían Matt, Mimi, Izzy o Joe, no era a ninguno de ellos él que había elegido para recordar por el resto de su vida, sino a Tai, y tal vez lo mejor era besarla como Tai y solo Tai lo haría, con sus virtudes y sus defectos… pero con amor.

–Nada Sora- respondió tranquilo –No ocurre nada… solo quería que supieras que tú también eres especial para mí, y que de todas las chicas que conozco no se me ocurre otra mejor que tú para darle mi primer beso- terminó con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que la pelirroja correspondió muy feliz.

Tai la miró por un instante, y luego recorrió seguro los centímetros que ahora sobraban entre los dos. En el momento que sus labios se juntaron, Tai pudo sentir aquello de lo que había estado hablado la pelirroja, y entonces supo que no era un beso cualquiera o alguna cursilería de las niñas, pues sintió que ese momento lo acompañaría también a él por el resto de su vida, y se sintió dichoso de que en él estuviera no una actriz o cantante famosa como siempre había deseado, sino Sora, su Sora, esa niña con pantalones y sombrero que todos decían que era rara, que era torpe para los sentimientos y que sería la ultima compañera de baile que elegirían; pero que para él siempre había sido especial, única.

El beso no fue tan largo o apasionado como Tai hubiera querido al principio de toda esta historia, tampoco fue tan torpe como temía que lo fuera, lo cierto es que al separarse de la elegida, no deseó cambiarle absolutamente nada, pues para él había sido perfecto tal cual había ocurrido. Luego abrió los ojos, y miró a Sora con un poco de miedo, ella no dijo ninguna palabra, solo lo observó fijamente con una hermosa sonrisa y aun un poco sonrojada… tampoco hacían falta palabras por parte de la pelirroja, ya que a través de esa mirada, Tai sabía que también para ella había sido lo que esperaba, lo que le había pedido de regalo hacia poco más de una semana, a través de esa mirada, Tai sabía que para Sora el beso había sido perfecto… sencillamente perfecto.

* * *

**Bien.. espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejenme saber su opinio por medio de los reviews XD cualquier cosa que quieran escribanme por MP a mi prefil ^^ adios!**


End file.
